Once Again, To The Sky Ahead
is Cure Étoile's first character song that can be found in the HUGtto! Pretty Cure Character Single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ano aoi sora e te wo nobashite Egaku ashita wo sā kagayakaseyou Osanai koro no yume minai furishita Hitori kizutsuku no ga kowakute Kesenai kimochi ni massuguna manazashi de Yobikakeru koe ga shita yo Akiramenai kokoro wo min'na ga oshiete kureta Nando datte tachiagareba ī yo ne Ano aoi sora e te wo nobashite Takaku mō ikkai tonde mitai Kitto sono saki ni wa mada shiranai Yume no tsudzuki de kagayakeru jibun ga iru yo Dame na toko nante misetakunakatta Yowai kokoro ga hazukashikute Son'na kimochi mo uketomete kureta kara Hitori janai tte omoeta Daijina min'na no koto tsuyoku natte mamoritai Kanashī toki wa itsumo soba ni iru kara Kono hiroi sora ni matataiteru Hikaru hoshi no yō ni terashidasou Gyutto te wo tsunageba afurete kuru Saikō no egao awasatte kirameita yo Itsuka mata tsumazuite umaku ikanakute mo Min'na ga ite kureru kara mata toberu tte Sō mae wo mite omoeru nda Ano aoi sora e te wo nobashite Takaku mō ikkai tonde mitai Kitto sono saki ni wa mada shiranai Yume no tsudzuki de kagayakeru jibun ga iru yo Sā min'na de ikou Ano sora no saki e |-|Japanese= あの青い空へ手を伸ばして 描く明日を　さあ輝かせよう 幼いころの夢　見ないふりした ひとり　傷つくのがこわくて 消せない気持ちに　まっすぐなまなざしで 呼びかける声がしたよ あきらめない心を　みんなが教えてくれた 何度だって立ち上がればいいよね あの青い空へ手を伸ばして 高く　もう一回跳んでみたい きっとその先には　まだ知らない 夢の続きで輝ける自分がいるよ ダメなとこなんて見せたくなかった 弱い心が恥ずかしくて そんな気持ちも受け止めてくれたから ひとりじゃないって思えた だいじなみんなのこと　強くなって守りたい 悲しいときはいつもそばにいるから この広い宙にまたたいてる 輝る星のように照らし出そう ぎゅっと手をつなげばあふれてくる 最高の笑顔合わさってきらめいたよ いつかまたつまずいて　うまくいかなくても みんながいてくれるから　また跳べるって そう前を見て思えるんだ あの青い空へ手を伸ばして 高く　もう一回跳んでみたい きっとその先にはまだ知らない 夢の続きで輝ける自分がいるよ さあ　みんなでいこう あの空の先へ |-|English= Reaching out to the blue sky I hope we can all create a shining tomorrow As a child, I pretended to have no dreams Only because I was afraid of hurting myself With just one look, these feelings disappeared Because there was a voice calling for me Everyone surrounding me told me to never give up so now I know it's fine to get back up as many times as I like Reaching out to the blue sky I wish I could jump high once again Even though I may not know it yet Someone within me continues to shine for their dream I didn't think it was okay to ever show up As I was too ashamed of how weak I was But now since I have accepted these feelings I know I don't need to feel so alone anymore I need to stay strong so I can protect those I love Since I'll always be by your side in your time of need Flickering in the vast sky Is a star that shines brightly Overflowing in our tightly held hands Are our best smiles that outshines everything else Someday, I'll screw up again but I can still jump since everyone is there for me It seems they notice it before I do Reaching out to the blue sky I wish I could jump high once again Even though I may not know it yet Someone within me continues to shine for their dream Hey, let's all go To the sky ahead Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs